


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Christmas, Closet Sex, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddy spies something in the supply closet</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

Cuddy finished clearing away the remains of the streamers in the oncology lounge and looked at the overwhelmed trash cans. It was close to midnight, and the janitorial staff didn't start until 2 AM, so rather than leave her pile on the table, she went in search of fresh bags for herself.

The janitor's closet on this floor was only a few doors down, and it took her longer to search through her key ring for the proper key than it took to get there. She finally thought she found it, but as she put her hand on the knob, it swung in slightly. Someone had already opened it, and she cautiously peeked inside.

The first thing she saw through the jumbled paper towels on the center rack was Wilson's back; Wilson who was still wearing his Santa suit from the party, though his beard and paddings appeared to have been removed. She couldn't see who had pinned him against the rack in the middle of the room, but if their groans were anything to go by, Santa was enjoying himself.

She was in the process of quietly extricating herself when she noticed a flaming cane propped against the wall. Smirking knowingly, she shut the door and backed down the hall. Deciding that the garbage could wait, Cuddy took the elevator down to the main floor and walked to her office, whistling cheerfully.

**Author's Note:**

> And the song that inspired it. :D
> 
> I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
> Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
> She didn't see me creep  
> Down the stairs to have a peek;  
> She thought I was tucked  
> Up in my bedroom fast asleep.
> 
> Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus  
> Underneath his beard so snowy white.  
> Oh, what a laugh it would have been,  
> If Daddy had only seen  
> Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!


End file.
